Je fais ce que je veux
by Keinoe
Summary: Une fic faite pour le Sasunaru-day où il y a un seme dominant comme il se doit, et un uke soumis comme il le faut. Le rating n'est pas là pour rien.YAOI, UA, OOC. Joyeux Sasunaru-day !


**Titre** : Je fais ce que je veux !

**Auteur** : Keinoe ou Keinoechan

**Rating** : M (ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire)

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note 1** : Cette fic est du YAOI, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a une relation entre deux hommes ce à qui ça gène, vous pouvez cliquer le petit croix rouge à droite, merci !

**Note 2** : Le rating n'est pas là pour rien car : le langage est un peu cru, et surtout il y aura un LEMON, vous êtes avertis !

**Note 3** : Je l'ai écrite en l'occasion du Sasunaru-day … donc, Happy Sasunaru-day tout le monde ! (le POV est en général celui de Sasuke, dans un monde différent du manga, et les persos OOC)

**Note 4** : N'abusez pas de l'alcool et n'oubliez pas qu'il faut se protéger !

**Note 5** : Mea culpa pour les fautes !

**Note 6** : Et enfin, laissez des reviews pour vos impressions et pour me faire savoir si je dois continuer à mettre des lemons ou pas dans mes fics, car celui-là est mon premier.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Je fais ce que je veux !**

« - Encore !

- Bien monsieur. »

C'était le septième verre de vodka qu'engouffrait un beau brun à la coupe de cheveux montée en pic avec deux mèches sur les côtés, dont les yeux noirs ensorceleurs reflétaient énormément d'irritation.

Quand allait-on lui foutre la paix ? Lui Sasuke Uchiha ?

Depuis sa tendre enfance, on lui dictait ce qu'il devait faire, on lui dictait sa vie vie qui ne lui appartenait pas mais qui appartenait à sa famille.

On faisait tout pour qu'il devienne un « bon Uchiha » comme le rabâchait son père et lui, comme il n'en avait rien à faire, suivait bêtement tout ce qu'on lui disait.

Mais là c'était trop pour lui. Il était majeur et vacciné ! Il avait 25 ans merde ! Et c'est pas à cette âge que « papa » ou « maman » pouvait décider sur ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie ou pas.

Comme par exemple, cette connerie d'idée où on lui présentait des « femmes potentielles », qui, soit dite en passant, sont toutes à chier quand est-ce qu'ils vont comprendre qu'il était asexué ! Il n'avait rien à faire d'une quelconque progéniture, il se foutait de sa descendance comme sa première chemise, son grand frère se débrouillait pas mal de ce côté déjà qu'il avait deux nièces qui braillaient comme des singes, pas besoin d'agrandir la troupe.

Il en avait mare ! Comme si ses problèmes sur la gestion des entreprises familiales n'étaient pas suffisants pour lui mettre les nerfs en boule, car, oui, sa famille avait plusieurs entreprises qui étaient les plus puissantes du pays, et l'on avait trouvé rien de mieux que de lui attribuer la majorité de leur gestion, ce qui était une couche de stress en plus, et permanente, pour le jeune homme.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est de changer de vie. Qui sait ? Se noyer dans l'alcool pourrait peut-être l'aider ?

« - Un autre !

- En êtes vous sûr Sasuke-san ?

- Ne – ne discu – cutez pas, et donnez moi cette bout – bouteille !

- Nous avons ordre d'Itachi-san de ne pas vous permettre de dépasser les 7 verres car vous ne tenez pas l'alcool monsieur.

- Tss … si c'était un de m - mes boites, je vous – je vous aurais viré ! Nan, mais ! Ne pas servir un cl - client convenablement ! Estimez vous heureux que cet - cette boite appartienne à mon frère ! »

C'est en titubant que le jeune homme sortait de ladite boite, puisqu'en effet, il ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool.

Et si d'habitude, on voyait un Sasuke Uchiha, impeccable et impassible, cette soirée était totalement différente car en plus d'être débrayé, le jeune homme s'emportait facilement, à un tel point qu'il finit par se mettre en rogne contre le voiturier, et qu'à présent il se trouvait dans une rue quelconque, trait refrogné, et complètement saoul.

Il ne savait plus quelle heure il était, ni où il se trouvait mais cela il s'en foutait, il lui fallait simplement avancer.

« - Monsieur, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous risquez de tomber malade à rester assis sous cette pluie »

Tient, il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il s'était arrêté sur un banc, et surtout qu'il pleuvait.

« - Hn …

- Ce n'est pas bien pour la santé de rester ainsi, venez

- … Z'êtes qui, vous ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis infirmier, et je vais m'occuper de vous, j'habite juste à côté, venez.

- … Hn … »

Même s'il ne voyait pas totalement flou, il était incapable de distinguer si la silhouette sur qui il s'appuyait était vraiment un homme ou était une femme, vu que cette personne était plus petite que lui elle avait une voix si mélodieuse, et il pouvait ressentir la douceur d'une peau qui dégageait un parfum l'enivrant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais ceux dont il était certain, c'est que la personne en question ressemblait au soleil, comment ? Il ne le savait pas.

« - Restez allongé, je vais vous apporter une serviette

- … Hn … »

Il se sentait allongé sur un canapé, plutôt petit, mais assez confortable la seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait revoir ce soleil qui lui avait parlée avec cette voix si … si … il ne trouvait même plus les mots.

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il commençait à s'endormir, petit à petit.

Le lendemain, après avoir ouvert les yeux et pris conscience qu'il était allongé dans un lit étroit, donc, n'était pas chez lui, seule une question tourbillonnait dans sa tête, déjà en compote à cause de sa gueule de bois : où était cet soleil ? Car même s'il était complètement saoul, il se souvenait très bien de ce soleil qui l'avait aidé.

« - Ah ! Bonjour, vous vous êtes réveillé à ce que je vois

- … Bonjour …

- Tenez, c'est un médicament contre le mal de tête

- … Hn

- Comme vous vous êtes endormis juste après s'être allongé sur le canapé, je me suis permis de vous ôter votre veste et de vous allonger sur mon lit

- …

- Je suis désolé si ce n'est pas confortable, mais c'est mieux que le canapé

- …

- Bon, je vais vous apporter un petit quelque chose à mettre sous la dent

- … »

Bien, résumons, ce soleil était un jeune homme qui avait un trait fin, au point qu'on l'aurait confondu à une femme, et avait trois petits traces sur chaque côté de ses joues qui le rendait … diablement attirant, avec ce sourire … (lui, asexué ? il commençait réellement à douter) .

Le jeune homme devait avoir la vingtaine, blond, d'où sa ressemblance au soleil, et avec de grands yeux bleu, aussi bleu que le ciel, dans lequel il se perdrait volontiers.

Et surtout un soleil qui avait un taux de parole … incroyable, et qui ne s'ennuyait pas à monologuer tout seul …

« - Tenez, je suis désolé mais je n'ai que des ramens, je sais que ce n'est pas très conventionnel ni très bon pour la santé dès le matin, mais je n'ai que ça, et c'est mon plat préféré

- …

- Mais si vous voulez quelque chose de précis, je pourrais allez vous trouver ça vite fait

- …

- Ou alors

- Vous parlez toujours autant ?

- Hein ? Oh ! Pardonnez moi ! On me dit souvent que je parle trop, mais je vais me taire, je ne vais plus vous ennuyer, je

- Non, ce n'est rien, vous avez une belle voix, je ne m'en lasse pas et aussi un si beau visage

- …

- Surtout quand vous rougissez ainsi

- Je – je – vous …

- Sasuke Uchiha

- Hein ?

- Sasuke Uchiha, c'est mon nom

- Ah ! Que je suis tête en l'air, je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki

- Enchanté Naruto-chan (dit avec une baise-main)

- … En – enchanté …

- Et puis tu n'as pas à me vouvoyer Naruto-chan »

Vraiment magnifique, c'était la première qualification qu'il pouvait trouver face à ce qu'il voyait devant lui.

A présent, c'était officiel, Sasuke Uchiha n'était plus asexué, et le seul avec qui il voulait assouvir ses désirs était ce jeune homme, Naruto. Il le voulait, et il l'aurait un Uchiha obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Et comme un Uchiha était possessif, à présent qu'il ait décrété que l'Uzumaki était sien, il avait hâte de marquer sa propriété.

TOC TOC TOC

« - Je – je vais aller voir »

Pff, qui était donc l'imbécile qui l'avait interrompu en plein élan ?

« - Bonjour Naruto-kun

- Bon – bonjour Na – Naruto-kun

- Bonjour Sakura-chan, bonjour Hinata-chan !

- Alors, comment se passe ton congé ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop tout seul ?

- Ah ! Ca va, ne t'en fais pas, et puis, ça m'a permis de ranger un peu mon appartement, et je ne te dis pas le temps que ça m'a pris ! ha ha ha ! Oh ! Mais entre je vous en prie, entrez !

- Waouh ! Pour dire rangé, c'est bien rangé ! Tiens ? Une veste ? Elle n'est pas à toi si je ne me trompe ? Tu as un invité ?

- Ben, oui, il était devant l'immeuble sous la pluie hier soir et il n'avait pas l'ai en forme. Viens, je vais te le présenter.

- Naruto, tu sais, tu ne devrais pas ramener un inconnu comme ça chez toi !

- Mais je n'allais quand même pas le laisser dehors !

- Oui, mais si cette personne était un criminel ou autre, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fais ?

- Ce - c'est dangereux Naruto-kun.

- Je …

- Bon, comme tu l'as déjà fais, on n'y peut plus rien. Présente le nous.

- Hm. Il est dans ma chambre. »

Franchement quelle idée avaient les gens de parler si fort. Même s'ils étaient à l'autre pièce, Sasuke avait tout entendu de leur discussion.

« - Sakura, Hinata, je vous présente Sasuke. Sasuke, voici Sakura et Hinata. »

Devant lui se trouvaient deux jeunes femmes qui devaient avoir le même âge que Naruto. L'une, avec des yeux verts émeraude et des cheveux … roses bonbon …, tandis que l'autre, avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux … blancs ?

Il commençait à se demander si c'était lui qui était anormale avec ses yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

En tout cas, il pouvait dire que les deux paires d'yeux le passaient au scanner, l'une y allait franchement, comment osait-on le regarder de cette manière, lui, le grand Sasuke Uchiha ? Mais il savait rendre au centuple son regard à cette pouffiasse. Par contre, l'autre lui jetait des coups d'œil timides, qui pourtant il pouvait déceler une drôle de lueur. Pas nette ces femmes !

« - Bonjour.

- Bo - bonjour Sasuke-san

- Hn. Bonjour.

- J'n'irais pas par quatre chemins, mais j'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas abusé de la gentillesse de Naruto.

- …

- Sakura !

- Autant le dire Naruto !

- Je n'ai en aucun cas abusé de la gentillesse de Naruto, et je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je tiens même à le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait hier, mais malheureusement, maintenant je dois y allez.

- …

- Encore merci pour ton hospitalité Naruto. Au revoir. Mes dames.

- … Au – au revoir Sasuke.

- Au – au revoir Sasuke-san.

- Au revoir. »

A présent, il lui fallait régler quelques problèmes, prendre sa vie en main.

Il allait annoncer à sa famille ses préférences sexuels, ou plutôt son choix établir un plan d'action pour qu'on lui laisse tranquille pendant un moment concernant la gestion de ses entreprises et surtout, le plus important, il allait se documenter sur la façon de s'occuper de son blond, pour lui faire sien.

… Une semaine plus tard …

TOC TOC TOC

« - Oui, j'arrive !

- … »

Une fois la porte ouvert, une tentation se tenait devant le visiteur.

Un jeune homme torse nu, avec une peau tannée à souhait, en pantalon jean, noir délavé, taille basse, avec une serviette sur la tête, dont des bouts de cheveux blond en pétard dépassaient.

Ce jeune homme en question fixait, avec ses grands yeux bleus, d'un air étonné son visiteur avant de s'empourprer en prenant conscience de sa tenue.

« - Sa – Sasuke ?

- Bonjour Naruto-chan. A ce que je vois tu viens juste de sortir du bain.

- …Tu – tu …

- Tu ne me fais pas entrer ?

- Ah ! Ou - oui, si, si, bien sur, entre je t'en prie. »

Une fois entré dans l'appartement, il put enfin constater à quel point c'était petit : l'entré débouchait immédiatement dans un petit salon, qui, juste à côté, se trouvait un petit bar, faisant sûrement office de cuisine et de salle à manger à sa droite se trouvait une porte, qui s'apparentait à la chambre à coucher, si sa mémoire était bonne tandis qu'à sa gauche, il pouvait apercevoir un semblant debout de baignoire qu'il déduisit comme étant la salle d'eau.

« - Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir. Fais comme chez toi.

- Hn

- Je – je vais me changer

- Ta tenue ne me gène pas

- … (rougit) Euh … tu – tu veux quelque chose ?

- Hmm … moui, toi

- Qu – que … m – moi ? »

Plus Sasuke s'avançait vers Naruto, plus ce denier faisait un pas en arrière, jusqu'à ce que le mur l'arrête.

Ils se fixaient dans les yeux, ne pouvant, ni l'un, ni l'autre, se détacher du regard de l'être qui lui faisait face.

Puis, lentement, comme au ralenti, le jeune homme brun levait sa main pour caresser tendrement les petites traces sur le visage du blond, pour s'arrêter sur son menton en le relevant légèrement. Le blond par contre, avait les yeux qui s'écarquillaient en voyant cette soudaine proximité entre lui et Sasuke. Il en laissa même la serviette tomber dans un bruit mâte.

**/ !\ LEMON / !\**

« - Tu es très beau Naruto-chan

- … (rougit)

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'obsède … Ce regard … Cette peau si douce… Ces lèvres …

- … (rougit encore plus)

- Quel goût elles ont ces lèvres, Naruto-chan ? »

Tout en parlant, il se mit en position de façon à bloquer Naruto contre le mur, en insérant une de ses jambes entre celles du blond, tandis que son autre main s'appuyait au mur près de la tête de ce dernier.

Sasuke lui déposait un baiser sur la joue, puis un autre dans le cou, pour arriver tout doucement vers sa bouche, puis il s'écartait doucement pour voir la réaction de son blond.

L'autre ne réagissait pas, alors, il reposait sa bouche sur la sienne, d'abord doucement, puis de manière plus appuyée et commençait à balader délicatement sa main qui retenait le menton, glissant sur son cou, la caressant fébrilement, passant par son torse, et finissant sur son flanc.

C'est seulement à ce moment là que le blond commençait à prendre conscience de la situation, et tentait de repousser l'autre.

« - Ar – arrête, Sa – aaaske »

Ledit Sasuke venait de tirer sur le flanc du plus petit tout en se rapprochant, pressant d'un coup de rein les deux bosses qui commençaient à déformer leur pantalon.

« - Haaan … n - noon… c'est pas b – bien

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas Naruto-chan ? »

Sasuke pointillait sa question d'un autre coup de rein

« - Huunnn …

- Tu verras, tu vas aimer ça, et t'en redemanderas encore et encore »

_Début POV Naruto_

Toute tentative de résistance du blond s'était envolée.

En effet, depuis qu'il avait rencontré le beau brun, il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de le voir dans chacun de ses rêves, qui plus est, étaient très chauds. Il ne comprenait pas, car normalement un homme ne devait pas lui faire cet effet surtout qu'un soir, il s'était réveillé avec une érection monstrueuse, qu'il n'avait réussi à calmer qu'en se masturbant en pensant à Sasuke. Sasuke … oui, son Sasuke était là avec lui, dans son appartement, tout contre lui… Il ne pouvait plus penser … Il ne voulait plus penser. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de ressentir ces lèvres qui lui donnaient des baisers, cette main qui lui donnait des frissons partout dans le corps, et ce corps bouillonnant qui se frottait à lui, l'allumant à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé possible.

Il voulait que Sasuke soit proche de lui, encore plus proche.

_Fin POV Naruto_

Alors que leurs lèvres se ressoudaient, le blond se mettait à s'agripper au cou du brun comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Sasuke passait le bout de sa langue pour demander un accès complet à la cavité de son blond accès qui fût immédiatement donné.

Tout en explorant chaque recoin de la bouche de Naruto, Sasuke ne cessait ses caresses, qui commençaient à devenir de plus en plus entreprenantes, au point de déjà avoir les deux mains qui malaxaient doucement les fesses de son futur amant, futur amant qui gémissait de tout ces nouvelles sensation qu'il éprouvait.

Finalement, les deux jumelles se rencontraient, s'entremêlaient, se caressaient sur toute leur surface langoureusement.

Tout à coup, Sasuke donnait un coup de rein bien plus prononcé.

« - Nngaaahhh

- Grrmmm »

Alors que le brun enfouissait sa tête dans le cou de son blond tout en grognant, ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés, la tête rejetée en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, et un léger filet de bave couler sur son menton et émettait un cri un peu plus aigu pour un homme.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, son érection lui faisait mal et c'est tout tremblotant qu'il essayait maladroitement d'enlever les habits de Sasuke.

Le brun cessait tout geste, ce qui frustrait incroyablement le blond. Le plus petit essayait de se mouvoir pour inciter l'autre à continuer. Pourtant son futur amant bloquait tous ses gestes.

« - L'as-tu déjà fais Naruto ?

- Qu – quuoii ?N – Naaan … je – je n'ai jaaamais … continu s'il te plaît … Sa – Sasukeee

- Je veux que ta première fois soit parfaite et que tu t'en souviennes jusqu'à ta mort »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Sasuke pris la main de Naruto et l'emmena tout en continuant de l'embrasser fougueusement jusque dans la chambre à coucher.

Une fois arrivée, le brun allongeait son blond tout en se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

Il contemplait de ses yeux d'encre noir cet un appel à la luxure : les jambes légèrement écartés, le torse montant et descendant à chaque respiration, le visage rouge de plaisir, les lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper un souffle chaud, les yeux bleus brillants comme des étoiles …

Le brun se mit à ôter sensuellement son haut, et déboutonner juste son jean sans pour autant l'enlever pour être dans le même état que son futur amant, qui, le voyant faire, rougissait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et commençait à avoir le souffle haletant.

Sasuke se rallongeait sur Naruto, tout en le couvrant de caresse et de baiser, léchant, suçotant ou mordant chaque centimètre de peau qui lui passait dessous.

Sa langue commençait à être aventureuse, et se mettait à lécher pour goûter à cette peau, traçant un sillon sur sa poitrine, jusqu'à happer un téton durci par tant d'attention, tandis qu'une de ses mains s'occupait de l'autre bout de chaire.

« - Mmmaaahhh

- Mmm … Tu es si magnifique Naruto-chan »

Le brun descendait doucement au nombril, et mimait l'acte en faisant entrer et sortir sa langue.

Le petit blond se tortillait dans tous les sens face à cette douce torture que lui affligeait son brun.

Une fois arrivée à la limite du pantalon …

« - Es – tu sûr de vouloir le faire ?

- … »

Pour tout réponse, Naruto posait ses mains sur la tête de Sasuke, pressant un peu pour lui montrer son accord.

« - Dans ce cas, fais moi confiance Naruto-chan »

Le brun ôtait, en même temps, très lentement et d'une manière si sensuelle le jean et le caleçon de son futur amant, délivrant un membre érigé suintant déjà d'un peu de pré sperme.

Sasuke observait cette hampe dressée fièrement grâce à ses petits soins, et commençait à donner une léchouille au gland rougi.

« - Haaaahhhh »

Face au gémissement de son blond, Sasuke pris immédiatement son sexe durci en bouche et le suça avec dévotion.

Il sentait que Naruto n'allait plus tenir longtemps, pourtant il voulait jouir en même temps que lui. Alors il présenta trois doigts aux lèvres du plus petit, qui se mit sucer et à humidifier ardemment, imitant l'action qui se passait plus bas.

Décrétant que les doigts étaient à point, Sasuke les retirait sou un grognement de frustration de Naruto dû à une sorte de manque, mais très vite comblé par un baiser qui mélangeait tout les sentiments qu'éprouvait le brun.

Au même moment, Sasuke présentait un doigt à l'intimité inviolé de Naruto. Il tâtonnait puis appuyait légèrement et fini par faire entrer le doigt en entier sans que son amant ne s'en rende compte.

C'était si doux, si chaud, et si étroit et rien qu'en imaginant l'effet que cela ferait quand ce serait son membre, il sentait son érection monter d'un cran et son pantalon rétrécir plus.

En prenant conscience de ce petit détail, il se mit à ôter le reste de ses vêtements sans pour autant se dégager de Naruto.

Le blond tremblait légèrement, et en voyant cela, son amant pressait un peu à la base de son membre pour l'empêcher de jouir et introduisait le second doigt, non sans un léger geignement de douleur de Naruto.

Mais comme il faisait de léger vas et viens, les plaintes de son amant se transformait en gémissement de plaisir, jusqu'à …

« - Mmmaaaaaahhh … oui ! oui ! là ! l-lààààà »

Ca y est. Il l'avait enfin trouvé ce point très sensible chez un homme il avait enfin trouvé la prostate de Naruto.

Il en profita pour insérer le dernier doigt tout en faisant des petits cisaillements pour le préparer à recevoir quelque chose de plus gros.

Une fois que Sasuke jugeait que Naruto était prêt il positionnait son membre face à l'intimité de son amant et commençait à le pénétrer légèrement. Les deux amants étaient en sueur alors que l'un serrait les dents pour ne pas avoir à pénétrer violemment et donner des coups de butoirs à son blond, au risque de le blesser, l'autre gémissait fortement face au plaisir mélangé à la douleur qu'il ressentait.

« - Aaahh … nnaahhh

- Tu – tu es si – si serré … si chaud nnhhh au tour de mmm – moi »

Sasuke usait de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas pilonner son Naruto.

C'était tellement si bon, si … il ne trouvait même plus les mots.

Après les quelques secondes qui s'écoulaient comme une éternité pour le brun, son amant donnait enfin le signal qu'il pouvait bouger en remuant légèrement les hanches.

Sasuke adoptait un rythme langoureux mais imprévisible dans le but de donner à la fois du plaisir et retrouver la prostate de son amant sous les gémissements de ce dernier.

« - Aaaahhhh ! oui ! oui ! là làààà Saske Saaahh

- Nnhhh »

Il l'avait retrouvait ! Enfin ! Il allait enfin amener son amant au septième ciel.

La cadence augmentait au point de devenir bestial. Gémissement, geignement, hurlement, cris de plaisir, et surtout des « plus fort », des « plus vite », des « Saske », des « Naruto » remplissaient le petit appartement.

Le brun sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps, sa fin était proche tout comme celle de son blond qui se mettait à trembler sous lui.

« - Saa – Saaa – Sasukeeee !

- Nnraaahhh ! »

Des cris presque inhumains s'élevaient dans l'appartement. Des cris de jouissance intense, suivis d'un silence apaisant.

Sasuke, complètement vidé, se laissait tombé sur Naruto, pris encore de spasme, mais à la fois vidé et rempli.

Le brun se retirait de Naruto tout en se mettant sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser ce qui provoquait des frissons au blond.

Mais Sasuke se mettait à le caresser tendrement afin de l'apaiser ce qui réussissait car sous les caresses et le regard amoureux de son amant, Naruto tombait peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée avec un large sourire de bonheur, qui réchauffait le cœur du brun.

Ca y est ! Il connaissait ce qu'est le bonheur car il avait fait ce qu'il voulait. Il se décidait alors de profiter de ce moment de nouveauté affective, et fermait les yeux pour se laisser aller à cette nouvelle tendresse qu'avant, il ne connaissait pas.

**oO FIN Oo**

_**Conscience **_: Etant donné que l'auteuse et les personnages sont épuisés, et sont allés dormir j'ai le corvée … euh, la gentillesse de vous passer les messages que j'ai reçu

- Merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin cette première fic qui comportait le premier lemon de Keinoe ! Laissez plein plein de reviews !, de Keinoechan

- Elle a intérêt à me mettre seme la prochaine fois ! J'ai les fesses en feux moi 'Ttebayo, de Naruto

- Le Sasunaruday n'est pas encore terminé Usuratonkachi, de Sasuke

_**JOYEUX SASUNARU-DAY MINA !**_


End file.
